Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio
"Nie ma jednego wszechświata, czy wymiaru, jest ich niemal nieskończenie wiele. W jednych życie to bajka, chce się tam być, jest pięknie, w innych życie jest trudne, ale każde stworzenie pragnie żyć jak najlepiej i czerpać szczęście z życia. Są też takie w których panują potężne istoty mogące podróżować pomiędzy danymi wymiarami i wszechświatami oraz wpływać na życie istot je zamieszkujących. Jednak jest takie miejsce, odosobnione, zamknięte, miejsce do którego boją się wejść nawet najpotężniejsze istoty, a w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Miejsce to jest domem Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio Ojca Wszechrzeczy, Widzącego w Mroku. Stamtąd wszystko pochodzi wszystko realne i nierealne, tam też wszystko zmierza." ''- Napis odkryty podczas eksploracji krypty nr XVIII. '''Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio '(Z języka Yith "Smok tajemnej wiedzy ojciec wszelkiego istnienia") Zwany również Ojcem Wszechrzeczy, lub Widzącym w Mroku. Istota poza wymiarowa i poza czasowa, powstał z pustki i jest pustką będąc wszędzie i zawsze w równym stopniu nie wykraczając choćby na krok ze swego królestwa.thumb|400px Historia Dawno temu, przed czasem i przestrzenią była pustka. Nie wiadomo jak długo ona trwała, ale biorąc pod uwagę czas w ludzkim pojęciu tego słowa był to niezwykle długi okres. Nagle coś się wydarzyło. Z niewiadomych przyczyn pustka samoistnie zaczęła tworzyć jakiś byt. Na początku pojawiły się zaburzenia, one przerodziły się w kształty, a ostatecznie pojawiła się pierwsza istota rozumna. Pustka była miejscem zimnym i nieprzyjaznym więc ów byt zaczął gospodarować swoim nowym "domem" według swojego widzimisię. Istota stworzyła pierwszy wymiar rzeczywistość, wymiar skupiający w sobie wszystkie inne wymiary w naszym pojęciu tego słowa (teoria strun). Wymiar powstały był jednocześnie piękny i paskudny, harmonijny i chaotyczny. Było tak ponieważ łączył w sobie wszystkie pozostałe i działały w nim sprzeczne prawa. Jednak czegoś tam brakowało, czegoś co umknęło Pierwszemu. PO długich zastanowieniach doszedł do wniosku, że stworzy sobie pomocników, którym nakaże tworzenie innych wymiarów rozchodzących się z jego wymiaru środkowego. Jak pomyślał tak też zrobił stworzył całe zastępy istot obdarowanych mocą tworzenia, jednak było one ograniczone przez możliwości ścieżki na którą zostały wysłane. Kiedy Ojciec rozesłał swe dzieci postanowił zasiedlić swój wymiar innymi istotami rozumnymi. Stworzył istoty ograniczone pół realną powłoką, przystosowane do życia w jego świecie. Istoty te mogły się ze sobą komunikować, przemieszczać, uczyć, ale nie mogły sprzeciwić się swemu twórcy. Razem z nim zaczęły zgłębiać wiedzę o wszechrzeczy szybko zapełniając pusty wymiar wspaniałymi między przestrzennymi monumentami, licznymi dziełami na różne tematy od prostych reguł występujących w różnych wymiarach (w jednym wymiarze może być kilka/naście wszechświatów) tworzonych przez Wysłanników, aż po ogólne zasady funkcjonowania wszechrzeczy. Bardzo ucieszył się z wieści, że jego Dzieci tworzą pomniejsze byty biorąc przykład ze swojego Ojca. Postanowił obserwować te stworzenia i obdarowywać je wiedzą na temat ich otoczenia za ich "dobre sprawowanie" lub karać za złe i niemoralne względem zasad ich wymiaru albowiem normy moralne są uzależnione od wymiaru czy nawet wszechświata w którym dane istoty się znajdują. Najbardziej wyjątkowym i głodnym wiedzy bytom pozwolił nawet wkroczyć do swojego wymiaru aby tam, w spokoju mogły uczyć się wszystkiego czego tylko by zapragnęły. Opis Widzący w Mroku nie ma określonej i stałej postaci. Jest on wstanie dowolnie zmieniać swoją postać ze względu na sytuację lub kaprys. Najczęściej śmiertelnym istotą objawia się jako coś w ich pojęciu doskonałego (np świetlista kula). Z powodu, że jego domena znajduje się na złączeniu wszystkich wymiarów to nie podlega on prawom jednego wymiaru i z łatwością może on Pojawiać się w wielu miejscach jednocześnie w różnych formach nie opuszczając tymczasem swego królestwa. W swoim domu najczęściej przybiera postać czarnej chmury z oczami, lub płonącej błękitno-fioletowym ogniem masy lodu przemieszczającej się poza wszelkimi prawami rzeczywistymi. Jeśli się odzywa jego głos brzmi jakby mówił cały chór różnych stworzeń, jednak tak naprawdę przemawia on do podświadomości istot, gdzie jego słowa stają się myślami i wszystko jest zrozumiałe. Domena Jego domeną, pierwszym wymiarem jest tzw. Mor'letyh co w języku Yith oznacza Krainę Wiedzy. Kraina ta ma formę labiryntu w którym prawa fizyczne wszystkich wymiarów mieszają się. Tak więc w jednym miejscu możesz być zgniatany przez niezwykle silną grawitację, a metr dalej unosić się w stanie nieważkości. Jeśli przemierzając ten wymiar natrafisz na ścianę bardzo możliwe jest, że ona jest tylko częściowo materialna, istnieje tylko w twoim umyśle albo po prostu jest podłogą lub sufitem innej płaszczyzny. W niektórych miejscach znajdują się nieskończenie długie dla człowieka rzędy ksiąg i zwojów tworzące ściany, kolumny lub całe sieci pomieszczeń. W każdej z tych ksiąg znajduje się pełna wiedza na temat jednej z dziedzin nauki o wszechrzeczy. Oprócz ksiąg znajdują się tutaj niezwykle liczne monumenty istniejące we wszystkich wymiarach i podlegające wszystkim prawa, albo żadnemu, co zasadniczo nie robi różnicy w tym miejscu. Niektóre z nich to wielkie posągi przedstawiające bliżej nieokreślone istoty pokryte tajemniczymi znakami. Inne przypominają wieże wykonane ze splecionych macek pomiędzy którymi wiją się smugi energii, a całe pulsują jakby były żywe. Wszystkie te rzeczy tworzą niekończącą się plątaninę, labirynt pełen wiedzy i zwodniczych pokus. Pomiędzy "budynkami" znajdują się połączenia w formie mostów lub tuneli. Idąc mostem jeśli spojrzysz w dół zobaczysz przemieszczającą się leniwie mgłę, która nieustannie zmienia kolory, co jakiś czas można także zobaczyć światło przemieszczające się po tym "akwenie". W górze natomiast znajdują się ciągle zmieniające się zorze polarne w których pławią się wielkie stworzenia. Nie wolno jednak zbyt długo przyglądać się temu, gdyż wielce prawdopodobne jest, że zwrócisz tym na siebie uwagę strażników tego miejsca. Strażnikami są stworzenia zwane przez wtajemniczonych Gyrtes, czyli Łowcami. Jeśli podróżnik ma szczęście może natknąć się na pomocników Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio, którzy zamieszkują poszczególne poziomy labiryntu, na każdym z nich jest ich określona liczba. Zwani są oni są Dygb'letyh co z Języka Yith oznacza Strażnicy Wiedzy. Mają oni postać istot z wyraźnie zarysowaną głową wyposażoną w jedno oko i dwoje chwytnych macek, sześcioro ramion zakończonych chwytnymi palcami, na torsie z przodu znajdują si organy przypominające skrzela, za pomocą których strażnicy się porozumiewają, a z przeciwnej strony wyrasta kolczasty grzebień, poniżej torsu znajdują się liczne macki, za pomocą których stworzenia te przemieszczają się. Jednak ich ruch nie polega na przemieszczaniu się tak jak istoty z ziemi (odpychanie się od podłoża), oni przemieszczają się tworząc zawirowania energii za pomocą swoich macek. W najgłębszych czeluściach labiryntu znajduje się miejsce w którym spoczywa, w ukryciu księga Og'ghegl co oznacza dosłownie "Księga Wszechrzeczy". Artefakt ten jest strzeżony przez samego Ojca Wszechrzeczy, jest on tak potężny, że jeżeli jakaś istota niższa się do niej zbliży jej umysł odczuwa ból i straszliwe wizje. Jeżeli jednak cokolwiek przezwycięży to i otworzy księgę to moc artefaktu zniszczy doszczętnie jej umysł i ciało, a następnie zamknie się powtórnie więżąc duszę śmiałka na zawsze. Mieszkańcy W Krainie Wiedzy żyje wiele rodzajów stworzeń, najliczniejsze z nich zostały przedstawione poniżej: Gyrtes (łowca) - stworzenia z ciągle zieniającym swój wygląd ciałem zbudowanym z nieokreślonej substancji. Stanowią szeregowych żołnierzy Smoka. Cały czas patrolują Mog'letyh w poszukiwaniu zabłąkanych podróżników, których szybko i brutalnie eliminują swymi mogącymi przeciąć niemal wszystko ostrzami na mackach. Bgth'slyn (swietlisty gigant) - wielkie stworzenie z ciałem gada, głową przypominającą głowę manty zza których wyrasta 9 potężnych macko podobnych organów, a których ciała spomiędzy "łusek" pulsują nadnaturalną zielono-pomarańczową aurą. Są to leniwe i spokojne stworzenia, przynajmniej tak długo jak nikt ich nie zacznie denerwować, lub nie dostaną wyraźnego rozkazu od swojego władcy. Są ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciałbyś spotkać w walce. 'Dygb'letyh (strażnik wiedzy) '- Mają oni postać istot z wyraźnie zarysowaną głową wyposażoną w jedno oko i dwoje chwytnych macek, sześcioro ramion zakończonych chwytnymi palcami, na torsie z przodu znajdują si organy przypominające skrzela, za pomocą których strażnicy się porozumiewają, a z przeciwnej strony wyrasta kolczasty grzebień, poniżej torsu znajdują się liczne macki, za pomocą których stworzenia te przemieszczają się. Jednak ich ruch nie polega na przemieszczaniu się tak jak istoty z ziemi (odpychanie się od podłoża), oni przemieszczają się tworząc zawirowania energii za pomocą swoich macek. stanowią opiekunów wiedzy zgromadzonej w Mog'letyh i są w stanie oddać za nią swe życie. Sprawują też piecze nad wybrańcami, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu odwiedzenia tego miejsca. W bitwie niszczą wrogów za pomocą zaginania czasoprzestrzeni i wykorzystywania energii i praw wielu wymiarów jednocześnie (na Ziemi zwane jest to magią) 'Ftrastyh (Skrybowie) '- Niegdyś byli głodnymi wiedzy podróżnikami, teraz stali się się karykaturami przez zbyt długie wystawienie na działanie Mog'letyh. Mają oni cechy swojej rasy urozmaicone o wszelkiej maści mutacje. Zawsze można ich zobaczyć dźwigających wielką księgę o nieznanym tekście, za którą będą oni walczyć niczym smok w obronie swego skarbu. Kult Kiedy Smok wysłał swe "dzieci" wzdłuż ścieżek rzeczywistości, a one zaczęły kształtować pierwsze wszechświaty, to jedynie kwestiom czasu stało się pojawienie się życie, najpierw prostego, potem złożonego, a ostatecznie rozumnego. W niektórych wszechświatach Opiekunowie ingerowali w ten proces przyspieszając ewolucję, lub od razu tworząc gotowe istoty rozumne. Z czasem istoty te zaczęły poszukiwać głębszego sensu w otaczającym je świecie. Zaczęły czcić żywioły, przodków, a z czasem prymitywne bóstwa. Takie czyny nie uciekły uwadze Widzącego w Mroku i rozkazał on swym dzieciom opiekować się młodymi cywilizacjami, za pomocom np obdarowując ich tajnikami technologii. Dzięki takim objawieniom tamte prymitywne jeszcze ludy uznały Opiekunów za bóstwa godne czci. Tak powstawały bardziej złożone religie. Kiedy cywilizacje były na odpowiednim etapie rozwoju, to objawiał im się sam Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio i nakazywał, aby teraz oni nieśli światło wiedzy wśród mroki wszechświata w którym żyją, a następnie przekazywali swoją misję młodszym rasom. Ten proces trwa nieprzerwanie od ponad 10 000 000 000 lat w naszym wszechświecie. W tym czasie powstało i upadło niezliczenie wiele cywilizacji. Pomimo powszechnego rozpowszechniania wiedzy, tylko niewiele istot wie o istnieniu Smoka Wiedzy, ale wszystkie je łączy jedna rzecz: tworzą w swojej rasie kult na cześć Opiekunów, oraz Widzącego w Mroku. Kulty te stronią od innych przedstawicieli swojej rasy i odnoszą się do nich z wyższością. Niektórzy mogą nawet dostąpić zaszczytu wkroczenia do Mog'letyh i zagłębienia się w tajniki wiedzy tajemnej. Rytuały Tak jak nadmieniono wyżej większość rasy stworzonej przez któregoś z Opiekunów, lub samego Smoka nie ma o nich nawet najmniejszego pojęcia. Pojawiają się oczywiście folklorystyczne podania o bogach, czy demonach, lecz niemal nikt nie bierze ich poważne a już praktycznie nikt - dosłownie. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że zwykli śmiertelnicy są w stanie porozumieć się z Widzącym w Mroku lub którymś z jego tworów. Takie kontakty nie są jednak do końca bezpieczne, zwłaszcza dla przywołującego. Oprócz samego faktu, że zdobycie wiedzy o tym jak przeprowadzić rytuał przyzwania jest już nie lada wyczynem, to posiadanie wystarczająco odwagi by go odprawić to już jest zupełnie inną rzeczą. Jest to spowodowane zmienną naturą oraz brakiem jakiejkolwiek wiedzy na temat tego, co może przejść przez portal. Może to być nieszkodliwy, pozbawiony rozumu pomiot, jak również żądny mordu byt, lub Opiekun-Renegat, który sprzeciwił się Smokowi i pragnący jedynie przedostać się do któregoś ze światów i doszczętnie go zniszczyć, na złość Widzącemu w Mroku. Dodatkowo, nawet jeśli takiemu przywołaczowi uda się sprowadzić to czego pragnął, to najpewniej straci on zmysły lub jego układ nerwowy stopi się, albo zacznie on niekontrolowanie mutować z powodu obecności tak skoncentrowanej, nieuporządkowanej energii między wymiarowej. Jeśli jednak będzie miał szczęście, to umrze szybko i w miarę bezboleśnie. Upadły W niemal każdej religii, wyznaniu, kulturze są dwa zwalczające się wzajemnie byty. Jeden - ucieleśnienie światła i dobra, natomiast drugi - ciemności i zła. Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio także ma swojego odwiecznego i równie co on potężnego wroga. Jest to jego pierworodny, istota stworzona na wzór i podobieństwo Widzącego w Mroku z jego własnej esencji posiadająca większość jego mocy skopiowanej by mogła pomagać mu w jego dziele. Jednakże, gdy pojawili się opiekunowie i pierwsze wszechświaty i to Smok zebrał całą chwałę i sławę, jego jedyne prawdziwe dziecko poczuło zazdrość, pustkę nie do zapełnienia. Sytuacja pogorszyła się, gdy powstawały kolejne wszechświaty i kolejne inteligentne cywilizacje. Jego Ojciec skupiał się tylko na nich i jakby zapomniał o swym Synu. Upadły czując się wyobcowanym, zapomnianym, niepotrzebnym postanowił zaimponować Widzącemu w Mroku. Stworzył on osobny wszechświat, z dala od tworów swego ojca i zaczął go dopieszczać w każdym możliwym względzie, tworzył alternatywy czasu, dopracowywał do granic prawa fizyki, a na końcu rozpoczął Cykl Wiedzy na wzór dzieł stworzonych przez swojego Ojca. W pewnym momencie, ukrywając swoje dzieło przed ojcem stworzył w swoim "ogrodzie" rasę ludzi i gdy rozwinęli się jako jego pupile pokazał swoje dzieło Ojcu. Gorzko tego pożałował. Smok zaczął wytykać mu wszelkiego rodzaju błędy i niedociągnięcia, Pierworodny czuł narastający gniew i nienawiść. Lecz dopiero gdy pokazał swoje największe dzieło - Ludzi szala goryczy się przepełniła, gdyż Smok uznał ich za "nic niezwykłego". Wtedy w Upadłym coś pękło. cały gniew, nienawiść i gorycz wylały się z niego niczym krew z otwartej rany. Wypomniał Ojcu wszystko to co przez niego przeszedł, wszystkie negatywne uczucia, które czuł. Wyjawił, że stworzył to wszystko po to, by ten zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę, by mógł znów poczuć miłość rodzicielską. Nie doznał tego, doznał za to czegoś innego - siły płynącej z nienawiści. Jednym ruchem zniszczył trzecią cześć stworzonego wszechświata i tyleż samo jego alternatyw. Krzyknął, że jeżeli on nic nie znaczy dla ojca, to on też dla niego przestaje znaczyć cokolwiek. Podobnież echo tego głosu słychać ciągle w najodleglejszych wymiarach i koszmarach rozumnych ras. Zaczęła się walka, której żaden z nich nie mógł wygrać. Syn ze względu na potęgę Ojca i Ojciec ze względu na miłość do Syna. Upadły w czasie walki wysłał nieskończone hordy bestii zrodzonych z negatywnej energii aby zniszczyły wszystko co stworzył on, Widzący w Mroku oraz Opiekunowie. Rozpoczęła się Wielka Wojna. Zniszczone zostały niezliczone wszechświaty i wymiary tkanina wszechrzeczy została rozdarta i stworzenia z jednego wszechświata atakowały te z drugiego. Zapanował Chaos, wszystko walczyło o przeżycie i wszystko walczyło z Upadłym, lub w desperacji się z nim sprzymierzało. Śmierć i zniszczenie zbierały krwawe żniwo wśród wszystkiego co żywe. Ostatecznie Upadły został wygnany w odwieczną pustkę, lecz jako ostatni gest swojego gorzkiego gniewu zablokował swemu Ojcu jak również sobie i wszystkim Opiekunom możliwość ingerencji w istniejące wszechświaty zostawiając je na pastwę zdradliwych burz między wymiarowych i innego przekleństwa. Jedyną możliwością dla nich było dostanie się do nich tylko poprzez portale stworzone z wnętrza stref śmierci. Od tamtego czasu minęło na ziemi nieco ponad 200 000 lat. Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures